Family
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: [Slash] Sirius never did belong in his family. Number 24 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.


Title: Family

Summary[Slash Sirius never did belong in his family. Number 24 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.

Rating: T for teen angst (cutting) and to be safe.

Warnings: This is slash.

Also, the characters may be suffering from OOCness because I just thought this up and had to write it not caring if it made any sense.

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling is a brilliant woman but unfortunately I am not.

"Hey, have any of you seen Padfoot anywhere?" Remus asked walking into the common room after class, Sirius had not shown up for their last class which they had together aside from the Marauders.

"Not since breakfast, come to think of it. He wasn't in class all day." James added.

"I know that. Wait, breakfast…" Remus stopped, realization taking over his expression. "He got a letter didn't he?"

"Yes, it was from his parents." Peter, the smallest Marauder piped up. When Remus turned his head to look at him the mousy boy added, "I saw the Black crest." Remus did not stick around for anything else his fellow Marauder had to say.

The brown-haired boy ran across the darkening lawn of Hogwarts and towards a tree he did not particularly like to go near; though neither did anyone else at the school for fear of having their eye poked out. He had not even checked the Marauder's Map to make sure that Sirius was not anywhere else in the castle Remus knew that he was here. The Shrieking Shack was after all where Sirius had gone so many times before when he had avoided his friends, and life. Quite ironically, it was a place you would expect Remus to turn up but instead Remus avoided it at all costs. When asked why he went there, Sirius only said because he knew no one would turn up there.

Remus could almost smell the sadness lingering in the area as he came to the end of the tunnel; he saw the trap door to the Shrieking Shack still open. He pulled himself up and then shut it gently, hoping not to make a noise. Remus noticed right a way a chair he did not remember having been kicked down but then again his thinking might be skewed. It did not take much time to find Sirius; he was in the room he normally was in; that was the one with the door half kicked off and the four-poster bed which sagged slightly. Something shiny and sharp flew past Remus' eyes and he had to duck back.

"Accio." Sirius said lazily from the bed. Remus looked into Sirius' closing hand to see that it was a knife which he had thrown at the wall. It was a pocket knife to be exact, red on the handle. Sirius watched Remus with eyes unlike his own as he pushed the knife down by the tip and then popped it back up not caring that his finger had long since been bleeding.

Remus walked over to the bed and just sat beside Sirius. Sirius would explain to Remus when he was ready. The knife opened and was thrown across the distance to the wall. The room was small, but it was still a feat.

"Accio." The word was repeated again. Remus caught the knife instead of Sirius who had his hand open and waiting, the index finger of that hand (his left) was bleeding but not a lot. If this had been any other situation, Remus would have brought that finger to his mouth and licked it clean.

"I'm kicked out of the family." Sirius said sulkily. Remus nodded, this was not new. "But they write me anyway." Remus did not say anything, because that would stop Sirius from talking. "They invite me to a family function." He sighed. "They say I will turn out just like them in the end, this is just teenage rebellion." Without warning Sirius grabbed the knife out of Remus' hand and pressed it deep into his skin.

"Sirius, stop it!" Remus cried pulling the knife away once more and this time throwing it across the room. Sirius stared directly into Remus' eyes but this was a not-Sirius look, this was someone else who had Sirius' stubbornness. The knife was summoned again but the hands were pushed back, down against the bed and held there.

"Sirius, you can't do that. Stop." Remus pleaded.

"What if they're right?" Sirius' voice was soft and unlike it was normally.

"What if they're—Listen to me Siri, you're not like them in the slightest."

"I was born one of them. I was born a death eater." There was Sirius' stubbornness once again.

"That does not mean that you have to become one of them. The world isn't split into good people and death eaters. Sure, we've both got light and dark in ourselves but what matters is the side we choose to act upon." Remus forced Sirius to look him in the eyes. "And I know which you have, and I can assure you that it is not the side your family has acted upon." Sirius looked away. Remus leaned down and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips in a way that even Sirius, who was lacking energy, could match.

"But what if I do turn into them?" Sirius asked when the kiss was broken.

"You won't." Remus smirked inwardly as he began to tell one of their whispers from nights alone. "I am in love with a man who is kind, arrogant and stubborn at times but oh so hot in being such. He is a Gryffindor, he is brave and his parents would not approve."

"I am in love with a quiet bookworm, one who loves chocolate and studies too much for his own good. He is a Gryffindor. My parents would not approve." Sirius replied in a whisper.

"See?" Remus asked pulling Sirius next to him and deep into a kiss. Of course the answer could not be heard.


End file.
